


quackbur/wilkity oneshots

by wiibsiicc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiibsiicc/pseuds/wiibsiicc
Summary: quackbur brainrot quackbur brainrot quackbur brainrotanyways this ship has me sobbing uhh send me ideas to write bbg
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, wilbur soot quack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> im new here so pls dont bully me /j  
> i am here to satisfy my friends and my constant need for wilkity  
> and what would b a better way to start? ghostbur angst ofc!! this ones a bit short  
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops lol

he was cold. not the brain numbing cold anymore, it was the 'freeze your fingers off' cold. and it was painstakingly all too familiar for wilbur as he gasped for air, taking in the feeling of breathing with no vessel to get air from.

the inner workings of what was once a shell of a man. and finally, his spirit opened his eyes, was it wven considered eyes anymore?

and there he lay, cradled in someones arms. not someones. no, that was _alex_.

and above him stood what he never wanted to believe was the culprit, his father. so. this is what death was? it felt so familiar, yet distant.

his spirit wavered, fading in rythm with what woulve been his heartbeat and his shakey, wispy and ash grey hand reached for alex.

" _oh.. im so sorry. im sorry alex, my dear..._ "

the nickname was all too familiar, rolling off his tounge in such an odd way that it felt too correct to be wrong yet too much like a broken puzzle to be right, and upon that, his hand phased through alex.

" _oh._ "

it echoed. in this empty realm, he knew he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day? shiii.....

rain gently hit the window, a foggy saturday evening full of naps and reading, playing in the rain like kids and warm drinks.

currently, alex and wilbur were curled up together, wilburs thin, spindly arms gently wrapped around quackitys torso, breathing steady and warm against his shoulder as his partners was ragged, sniffling every now and then.

they had stayed in the cold rain for so long that quackity had caught a cold and of course, wilbur was at his side right away, empty bowls of soup and bottles of gatorade filled with ice littered the floor, but under the heat of 5 blankets neither of them seemed to care.

"wilbur?" quackity mumbled to which his significant other hummed in interest. he went silent before turning over, burying his face into the brunetts chest.

" i love you.." and wilbur chuckled, carding a hand through his lovers hair ever so gently and putting a hand to his cheek. kissing the tip of alexs nose, wilbur responded, his voice smooth as honey.

" i love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAKE IT 3 UPDATES  
> MM.

night was always one of quackitys favorite things.and wilbur shared the same favoritism, maybe it was the stars or the way he felt alive breathing in the cool nights air, possibly how empty the streets were? neither knew, all they knew is that they were together. and maybe thats all they needed to be happy. with a jump, alex took wilburs large hand into his [the size comparison that of a ant to a leaf, hed joke but never admit], dragging him down the sidewalk of the outskirts to a park. all that lit up the dark was streetlights and the dim stars, moonlight shining down on the two of them like the sun usually would. "alex, where are you taking me? and at this late?" the ravenette would only smile, putting a finger to wilburs lips to hush him. wilbur only rolled his eyes. he was left to assume alex was taking him to stargaze, or drag him to a forest and murder him. he took the latter. [of course, another joke on his end] soon enough alex had led him to a park, wind pushing empty swings and the main playground looked abandoned. atleast until alex pulled out a flashlight. " come on wilbur, follow me!" hed say, such excitement that even wilbur could not deny. he followed behind, but it felt more as if quackity had dragged him to the top of the playground. a couple maneuvers and he was ontop of the plastic roof, looking up to the sky. and although this suprised wilbur with how brave it was, [quackity was usually too pussy to jump off a swing when it was too high up] he followed again, this time without the impatience of his lover." look at the stars, wilbur. you can see them all from up here." of course, the stars. quackity looked so fascinated that wilbur couldnt even be mad it was late. all that he could do was adore him. "can you name that one?" wilbur pointed at alexs favorite. he knew the name, he just loved seeing the excitement gleam in his eyes talking about it. maybe sitting out here all night wasnt that bad of an idea, as


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ay damn we got some... teasing quacky boy  
> ol i made this off 1 hour of sleeo and a can of brainrot spare me

blissful, that's what wilbur would call time with quackity. although this was an exception, he was absolutely *fuming*.

in all truthfulness, he couldnt be mad at quackity for too long. kisses were all he needed, and that had him melting to alexs touch on the spot.

deft fingers traced his jawline, tilting wilburs head up to press a few kisses on the brunettes pale neck. wilbur was not one to easily submit but maybe, just maybe this time was okay, hell, he felt too weak to even protest against it.

Wilbur went to drape his arms around quackitys hips, but alex caught his arms and grinned.

"sorry wilbur, but i think i have to study for my finals." hopping off his boyfriends lap, he dissapeared into the hallway.

leaving wilbur dumbfounded, and horny.

oh, alex was in deep shit.


	5. airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHUT I FINALLY UPDATED GUYS

wilbur would ruffle his hair anxiously, gripping hard onto his guitar strap as he'd scan the airport. of course, alexs height would make him a bit hard to see in the crowd of people passing by, but wilbur on the other hand was not. he was tall, lanky, and definitely recognizable in his red beanie and neatly ironed shirt, the buttoned up tan trenchcoat and his tied up thick iron boots. definitely so, undoubtedly recognizable his arm would flick up in displeasure, checking the time in dissapointment. had he gone late? was Alex's flight delayed? did Alex not come? the last one hurt more than it should've, and his legs would move on their own, backing out of the crowd with a deep breath. his anxiety couldn't act up now, no not in this crowd. his breathing was slightly erratic, tears welling in his eyes. why was he so sensitive? Alex loved him, doesn't he? so why would he doubt him? he took a deep breath, like his therapist said, collecting his thoughts as he stared into the filling crowd once again. there were so many people, so many different people and he'd ponder the other existence. a sonder feeling would wash upon him, and it made him shiver knowing he had no significance to others, hell, you could be famous but thats only 1 million people out of 6.7 billion. what a difference, right? 6.7 billion different lives. his thoughts would come to a close, letting the ideas soak in and settle. once more out of desperation, hed search the crowd, and he'd catch sight of the ravenette, lost as he too searched the crowd frantically.

"Alex!"

his head would snap to face him, and the biggest grin he'd ever seen would spread on his lips

"Wilbear!"

quackity called back, dropping his bags and throwing himself into Wilburs arms, laughing until their guts hurt, the brunette picking him up and spinning him, planting kisses all over his face.

"Im so glad i get to see you , love, so happy you're in my arms."

"i am too, i dont wanna leave. hold me a bit longer, please?"

"..Sounds good, ducky."


End file.
